


贪得 （下）

by Jsmono



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsmono/pseuds/Jsmono
Kudos: 1





	贪得 （下）

顾思远疼得脚趾蜷起紧紧抓着地，涨红的脸上划过一滴热泪。来不及回话，宋哲翰的声音再起响起。

“听不懂是不是？”

宋哲翰捏着他的下巴，脸凑近了一些，听着他随着疼痛渗入皮肤轻轻的喘息。顾思远不着一缕，小巧的骨架在高挑健壮的宋哲翰面前被衬托得如四月烟柳一般娇弱。他红着眼眶狠狠地瞪了宋哲翰一眼，便用力扭过头逃开宋哲翰的束缚，准备走去书房。

可刚迈一步，便带起一串铃铛的清响，把顾思远钉在原地不肯再动。身后传来一声冷笑，宋哲瀚不由分说地扯着他的手拉到书房，丝毫不顾身后的人一路踉跄。

书桌上的台灯把温和的暖光映在胡桃色的书架上。顾思远躲在角落的阴影里，心如死灰地看着宋哲瀚走来。他的手指在顾思远的胸前挑弄着，指尖因为长年弹琴附着着一层坚硬的茧。粗糙的触感碰上细嫩的肌肤，顾思远全身的毛孔都紧张起来。

“现在要面子了？”

顾思远深吸一口气，不肯对上宋哲瀚审视的目光：“手拿开。”

“想把它们也拿开么？”宋哲瀚拨弄起精巧的银色铃铛。

“你他妈…呃啊……“

“你嘴巴最好干净点。“ 一只夹子松开了口，血液回流刺激得顾思远把头抵在宋哲瀚肩头。宋哲瀚前后拉扯了下另一只夹子，顾思远的身体跟着来回晃动着，直到夹子突然被取下，顾思远呜咽着，双臂环绕在胸前蹲在地上。

“起来，趴桌子上去。“

宋哲瀚用脚尖踢踢他的小腿，做好了把人摁倒桌子上的准备。但令他有些惊讶的是，顾思远抽了两下鼻涕，竟趔趄着站起来，乖乖趴到书桌侧面趴下，身后鲜红的巴掌印记仍没有消退。宋哲瀚定制的这张红木书桌要比寻常的桌子高许多，桌沿正好卡在顾思远的骨盆上，隔得他怎么都不舒服。

“哟，小祖宗是服软了么。”

“我有的选么？理都让你占了，我也没有你那股蛮劲。”

“所以你觉得你是一身清白，都是我在无理取闹么？”

顾思远不肯应声，转头把脸埋在双臂之间。

“委屈了？”

“走开。”

“小九，抬头。”

“不要！”

宋哲瀚叹了口气：“你现在不是在生我的气，你只是在把气撒到我身上。如果只是这样也就算了，但之后一连串失控的行为，不都是你自己做的。”

“那你为什么不提前跟我讲一下，一定要等我自己发现？寻宝呢？你知道那种背叛感有多难受？”

“不是，你自己消息过于灵通，比我知道的都早，我能跟你说什么？我天天上班是去算命的么？这么能耐你去闹冬青姐去啊？”

顾思远渐渐没了底气，却仍不肯松口：“但你到下班也没跟我讲啊？你真的有想过跟我讲么？借口，全他妈都是借口。”

身心疲惫的宋哲瀚不想再说什么，把及肩的长发在头后扎成一个小丸子，伸手压住顾思远柔软的腰背。他从顾思远眼前拿起黝黑乌亮的戒尺，带着七成的力气打下来，终于堵住了他的嘴。

戒尺比巴掌难挨许多，开始他还可以靠意志力撑一撑，但宋哲翰不仅打在臀上，连大腿根都照顾到了，那种痛任他怎么跺脚都甩不掉。顾思远瑟缩着垂下头，狠狠咬上嘴角的嫩肉。来回几轮下来，不仅臀部肿得发亮，腿上也附上一层水红色。饶是顾思远扣着桌沿的手用力到指节发白，仍是止不住地发抖。

“错了么？”

顾思远呜咽一声抬起头，眼睛一眨，一串泪水便从眼眶里溢出来。宋哲翰看着方才还狂妄的小兽如今可怜的模样，宠溺地揉揉他湿漉漉的头发。

“那咱们算算帐吧。不分缘由地闹情绪就先不计较了，我也管不了你心里怎么想，但喝酒怎么算？”

“我连酒都不能喝么？”

“没说不让你喝酒，但哪有那么喝的？没酒精中毒都算你命大。”

“随便吧。” 顾思远含糊地嘟囔着，浓重的鼻音让他的声音更加难以分辨。

“行，那就四十。”

“不是，我不是那个那意思。”

戒尺重新落下，带着更大的力敲打着已经脆弱不堪的臀部。还没来得及解释，顾思远已经疼得无法思考，每承受一下责打，身体便本能地往前一冲，紧接着下身硬生生磕在桌沿上，拦住一切去路。戒尺好似没有任何章法地落下，有时同一处被反复拍打了四五下，有时没有一点预警直接打到臀腿。顾思远不住地呜咽着，猜不透宋哲翰的心思，随着哭声渐渐失控，肩膀耸动地越发剧烈。

宋哲翰对于他的挣扎和眼泪都无动于衷，只关注着尺子触碰过的地方升起的更深的红晕，四十下过后整个臀部颜色殷红，和大腿白玉似的肌肤对比鲜明。他先前把顾思远从车里抱下来时，并不想太过责罚他，但奈何他固执倔强得一定要等自尊心意志力都被打碎，才肯回头看看自己有多莽撞。

顾思远伏在桌子上，几缕散乱的刘海贴在汗津津的脸上，眼泪仍不断地从眼角滑落，在侧脸聚成一块小水滩。身后的宋哲翰揉揉手腕，不动声色地问道：“来，肆意闹事，怎么算？”

“别打了…不能再打了……”

“受不住了？”

顾思远垂下眼睛不作声，皓齿咬上像揉烂的旧报纸一般伤痕累累的下唇，宋哲瀚看不下去用拇指撬开他的嘴。

“跟我说说，为什么打架？”

顾思远被问住了，拼命在记忆里搜寻着断片前的画面。宋哲瀚看他双目失神，举起戒尺接连落在了红得刺眼的臀峰。猝不及防的疼痛让顾思远哑着声音哭喊出来，伸手死死拽着宋哲瀚的衣服下摆，短短的一句话被一声声啜泣切成碎片。

“我…不记得了…呃啊！先别打..我不是敷衍你…我真的…不记得了…”

宋哲瀚握住他的手腕，拇指尖滑过他手腕内侧因过分用力而突起的肌腱，轻声道：“别乱动。”

像是触电了一般，顾思远猛地松开手收回到身前。宋哲瀚点点他的身后，身下的人立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉，落在腿上的光因为几乎不可见的抖动摇曳着。

倏地一下，戒尺落下，臀上渗出了点点红痧。顾思远疼极了，斑驳的脸埋在双手之间，沉闷的哽咽声从指缝中遛出，他不愿去问数目，心里却是一下都受不住了。

宋哲瀚听到顾思远越来越急促的哭声，把节奏慢下来，每打一下，便用手心轻轻摩挲着肿起来的檩子，待到宋哲瀚的腿抖得没那么狠了，才再落下一板子。期间有几次，他好似听到小九叫他的名字，但很快便被一连串的呜咽盖过。

这样缓慢的责罚，打了又四十下也只用了不到十分钟，但顾思远却是觉得过了一个世纪，不停祈祷着宋哲瀚停手，不停控制着身体免得太难堪。当戒尺终于停下，顾思远一颗心仍是悬着，等着疼痛再一次翻涌而来。

宋哲瀚见他没有反应，附身拨起他的头，再次问道：“还能受住么？”

顾思远扭过头把脸埋回臂弯，眼泪扑朔朔地流下来。他吊着一口气不肯吐出来，怕耸起的肩出卖他身体的软弱。宋哲瀚摇摇头走出了书房，让听见他脚步声的顾思远有些困惑。他眼光斜睨到门口见许久没声响，刚想站起来，宋哲瀚便拎着藤条和一个小号的冰桶回来。

当藤条闯入视线，顾思远虽不敢起身，身子本能地向墙边靠去，不肯让宋哲瀚靠近。他的神经紧绷在一条线上，哪怕再挨一下巴掌都怕是要断裂。宋哲瀚把手里的东西放到桌子上，一把把人拦腰捞回来，指隙感受到顾思远连腰上都在抖。

他从桶中捞出一块不大不小的冰，如打磨艺术品一般，轻缓地在顾思远散着热气的臀上游走着。冰与火的碰撞让顾思远倒吸一口凉气，说不出是难受多一些还是舒服多一些。化开的水顺着浑圆饱满的臀部向下流去，把凉气带到大腿根，膝窝，甚至小腿。湿润的触感像白蚁似地咬啮着他的心智。

待冰块化得薄成一片，宋哲瀚的手指带着冰，慢慢接近两瓣之间仍未受折磨的地方，让温润光滑的冰片划过双丘。见之后还剩一些，便又重复了一次，只是这次固定在了他敏感的花心。顾思远感到身后被侵犯，不断徒劳地扭动着，想甩开宋哲瀚搭在身后的的手。随着小小的冰片逐渐融化，他不住地喘息着，因寒意翕张着的花心慢慢被打湿，多余的水从臀缝如溪水般流出。

“舒服点了咱们继续。”宋哲瀚擦擦手拾起藤条，敲敲桌子。

顾思远羞得耳尖都红得发亮，哑着声音喊：“你滚！你干脆把我扔出去算了！”

宋哲瀚已经习惯了，视而不见地继续质问：“再来，耍性子怎么算？因为这个你挨了多少打了？改不掉是不是？”

“我耍什么性子？你上来就把我浇了个透我还能怎么反应？谢谢你把我叫醒么？“

“我没好好和你讲道理么？”话落手起，藤条劈开空气发狠抽在臀腿处，紫红色从被打下去发白的一道上慢慢升起。顾思远双膝一软，若不是手肘撑着身体，怕是要跪在地上。

“受不了我可以把你绑起来。”

“不用。” 顾思远用手背蹭蹭眼睛，带着哭腔和怨气站好。

“就十下，腿分开。你要还觉得你做得对，咱们就继续打。”

才一下顾思远便后悔和宋哲瀚争辩了。浸湿的臀部让藤条更加可怖，他真的受不了这种痛了，虽然只打在皮肉上，刺痛却深深浸入骨髓里，让他忍不住弓起身子，一节一节的脊柱似是要冲破背上薄纱似的肌肤。数目过半，顾思远的眼泪一颗颗砸在桌面上，啪嗒啪嗒的响声在沙哑的啜泣声中仍清晰可闻。

“哲瀚…别打了…”顾思远哽咽着，抬头的力气都没有了。

“错了么？”

“嗯…”

“早认错不就不用受这个罪了？”

又是一下，顾思远如晚秋的枯叶一般失了色，瑟瑟地发抖。宋哲瀚扳过他的脸，听着他止不住地呜咽。

“以后还犯怎么办？”

“不知道…”

“还敢范么？

“不好说。”

“…你倒是挺诚实。”

连着三下平行打过来，炸裂的痛逼得顾思远情绪崩溃，趴在被他焐得温热的桌子上失声痛哭起来。他的身后好不热闹，一片鲜艳的绛红色簇拥在微微泛起紫砂的臀峰周围。几道肿胀的猩红色檩子工整地叠加在姹紫嫣红的底色上。顾思远说不出求饶的话，只是哀哀地低声唤着“哲瀚”。

最后一下落在腿根上，许久没有被照料的地方猛地被刺激到，顾思远一下把头磕在桌子上，身子像是被海水遗落在沙滩上的鱼一般扑腾着。他歪着头，眼里仍噙满了泪，秀美而破败的嘴唇也微微颤抖着。

宋哲瀚放下藤条，解开衬衫领口的扣子。顾思远默默地看着他，早先卷起的袖子也已经干了，工整地停留在手肘上，剩下的半截衣袖包裹着大臂紧致的线条。相比之下自己赤裸狼狈的样子让他再次感到一阵鼻酸。

宋哲瀚冲他笑笑，吻了吻他被泪水浸得发咸的脸颊：“去吧台椅子上坐半个小时。”

顾思远拼命摇头，他已经受得够多了，这个样子坐下去定是又一番酷刑。

“快去，自己去。”

“呜…” 顾思远扶着桌子，费力地撑起身子，腿微微一动便是肌理拉扯出的阵痛。光是站起来，额头就附上了一层薄汗，他不知道要怎么才能撑到厨房，还要罚坐。

“坐完就给你吃千层。本来是要在你吃的时候告诉你的，想着你情绪能平稳一些。谁知道你这么有效率，挑出这么多事来。”

顾思远肿着眼睛翻了个白眼，扶着墙一瘸一拐地走出书房。宋哲瀚拿湿巾擦了擦桌子，打开电脑，翻看着冬青姐发来的和康老师有关的资料。屋外传来一阵细碎的呜咽声，想是顾思远已经爬上冰冷坚硬的椅子了，宋哲瀚便带上耳机不再管他。

读着一份份长得头痛的档案，他的眉头渐渐拧在一起。宋哲瀚隐约觉得冬青姐特意把这个案子交给他，不是担心业绩，更多是为了保护顾思远。顾思远嘴中的康老师，是个博学多才，对后辈永远耐心教导的前辈。在顾思远想准备司考，自卑得差点放弃时，也是康老师不停地敦促鼓励着他向前走。而文件里的康文曜是精通法律漏洞，善于颠倒黑白，却不慎翻车被抓到把柄的被告人。真假交织在一起让宋哲瀚越发困惑。他指尖焦躁地敲着桌子，脑子里越来越乱。

宋哲翰摘下耳机，空气静的好似凝固了一般。他瞥了一眼时钟才发现已经过去了快一个小时，有些惊讶顾思远居然没有一到时间就叫他。他匆匆走出门才看到，顾思远虽仍坐在吧台的高脚凳上，上身却倚着墙睡着了。纤长的睫毛似蝴蝶翅膀一般微微颤动着，好像梦到了什么忧伤的事。

宋哲翰撩开他散落在脸上的头发，检查着额头和眼角微微破皮的擦伤。他细细地在伤处涂上清凉的药膏，微微的刺痛惹得顾思远轻声哼着想躲开，却被宋哲翰扶在脸颊的手挡住去路。宋哲翰有些心疼地继续检查着他浑身的伤。只包着层皮的骨盆被桌子隔得发红，小腿和肩背上被浴室瓷砖磕得隐隐发青，想是碰一下都会是触电一样的疼。

宋哲翰长叹一口气，扶着顾思远的背，手臂穿过他的腿弯，轻柔而小心地将他抱起来。顾思远仍微闭着眼睛，手自然而然地攀附上宋哲翰的脖子，安心地把头倚靠在他宽厚的肩上。虽然在一起了快两年，宋哲翰也很少见到顾思远这样毫无戒备地依赖着他的模样，不禁有些心跳加速，在他瓷娃娃似的手臂上落下一吻。

“嗯…唔……” 顾思远微张着口，手臂圈得更紧，宋哲翰会意把顾思远抱得更高，轻啄上他微微发颤的唇，见他没有排斥，才肆意地吸允起来。顾思远小声呻吟着，仍不顾一切地报以回应，圆润的舌尖似是宣布领地一般，侵入宋哲翰不设防的口中，贪婪地索取着每一个角落。

宋哲翰不再去想康老师到底是怎样的人。既然是对方的律师，对方又给予了黑暗中的顾思远一道指引方向的光，他便应责无旁贷地拼尽全力。也许是顾思远看走了眼，也许是自己不够信任爱人的判断，但不管是哪一个，他都不该让自己的偏见去影响最终结果。一边亲昵着，宋哲瀚一边把人抱回卧室。清冷的月光洒在顾思远身上，映得他不似凡间之物。

“哲涵…”

“嗯？”

“哲涵……” 

“在呢。”

顾思远呓语着唤着爱人的名字，意识已去了梦境。宋哲翰把他放在床上掖好被子，料想到明早起来，顾思远绝对会因为臀部的余痛，又变回那只不羁的小兽。看着他此刻恬静的模样，宋哲翰笑着摇摇头。

“哲涵？”

“嗯？”

“你要赢……”

“一定，我答应你。”

“嗯…好……”


End file.
